glee_on_top_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shane Carter
Shane Robert Carter is a student at Rosemoor High School. He is portrayed by Grant Gustin http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grant_Gustin He was created by DisneyGleekQueen101 Personality Shane is a very street-smart teenager. He is kind of a loner, so he doesn't have friends and he thinks he doesn't need anyone in his life. He has the tendency to shut people out. He is highly stubborn, rebellious, cold, arrogant, careless, and reckless. He is also kind of misunderstood by his peers. Once you get to know him, you'll find out that he is a really nice person. He has a soft-side he doesn't like to show. He also protective and he always has your back. He is very secretive. He also has PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) from his childhood. Appearance He has brown hair. Slightly tanned skin. His eyes are blue-green. He is about 6'2" tall. Backstory Shane was born in a household with a very abusive father. His father was Robert Carter, he was a drug addict and a member of a gang. Robert would physically and verbally abused his wife and son. The only ones in Shane was close to was his mom, Jenna and his grandmother, Mary. When Shane was 11 he saw his dad kill his mom right in front of him. He immediately called the police. The police came over and they arrested Robert, before the police dragged Robert out of the house he said that he will get his revenge someday. Shane moved into his grandma's house in Rosemoor, Virginia. At that moment Shane thought he lost everything. He now has PTSD from his childhood, he went to therapy but the treatments didn't work. He started to isolate himself from the world and he shut everyone out of his life. He also started to do bad things and make bad decisions, he now is constantly in trouble and it has gotten to the point where no one can do anything about it. Likes & Dislikes Likes: Girls, Music(Secretly), Movies, Video Games, Comic Books (Secretly), Cars, Alcoholic Drinks, Sports, Romance Novels/Movies (Secretly),'' The Notebook'' (Secretly), A Walk To Remember (Secretly), Dirty Dancing (Secretly), Ghost (Secretly), Disney Movies (They are his guilty pleasure), Doctor Who, Patrick Swayze, Billy Joel, REO Speedwagon, The Beatles ' Dislikes:' His grandma scolding him, people telling him what to do, School Tutors, Annoying People, His father, Snobby People, Stuck Up People, Control Freaks, Smart Alecks, Child Abuse Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: Writing, Singing, Dancing, Playing Guitar, Playing Drums, His Street-Smarts Weaknesses: Shutting people out, PTSD, His father, Bullies, Control-Freaks, Seeing Someone He Loves Get Hurt, Alcoholic Drinks Clubs/Sports Teams He is on the school newspaper Sexuality He is a heterosexual (Straight) Family Robert Carter (Father; Estranged): http://glee-on-top-of-the-world.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_Carter Jenna Barberry-Carter (Mother; Deceased): http://glee-on-top-of-the-world.wikia.com/wiki/Jenna_Barberry-Carter Unnamed Maternal Grandfather (Deceased) Mary Barberry (Maternal Grandmother): http://glee-on-top-of-the-world.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Barberry Friends TBA Enemies Robert Carter: http://glee-on-top-of-the-world.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_Carter Relationships TBA Episode Appearances * Pilot (First Appearance) Solos TBA Duets TBA Group Numbers TBA Trivia * He is 16 (As of Season 1) * He is a Sophomore (As of Season 1)